User blog:SierraSia/Vocaloid/RP Characters Caparason
So I was watching some Vocaloid videos that are diffrant stories of a simaler subject. And I get a thought "I wonder what others would think if I asked them who in this RP would match who." So here I want to know who in the RP do you think matches who in the songs. You don't have to match the genders or looks of the characters in the songs as long as you think they match. Here's the challange: use only hero characters even for the "evil" characters from the songs. Daughter of Evil Shown as Rin, the "Daughter of Evil" was the ruthless queen of her country. Her most loyal servant was her twin brother (Len). She fell in love with the Prince of Blue and asked to marry him. But her heart broke when he refused because he loved another girl (Miku). Then with furry, Rin commanded that the Country of Green would be destroyed. However, as her country started a revolution and planned to kill her, Rin's brother imposterised as her, leading her to escape. Rin watch her brother's death in sadness. Later, Rin wrote a message, put it in a bottle, and send it away into the sea as a wish for her to be reborn one day and play with her brother again. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q46Osg9C4pA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZTHjik1VtA Servant of Evil Shown as Len, the "Servant ov Evil" was the twin brother of Rin. When he was young, he was separated from his sister by adults but reunited with her when he became her servant. When he visited the Country of Green, he met Miku ans fell in love with her. But when his sister was heart broken because the man she loved is already in love with Miku, Len killed Miku for his sister despite this hurting him, When the revolution came to the castle, Len told his sister to wear his clothes and escape while he imposters as her to take her death. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwnyPIbt1BA Wooden Girl Shown as Miku, the "Wooden Girl" was a spirit in the forest. she heard the Bystander (Daughter of White(Haku)) wish for a friend. Miku wanted her wish to come ture, but thought her spirit body wasn't right. So she went to a witch and asked to be human. When she awoke, Miku was human and soon became friends with Haku. They moved to the city, though it was large and overwhelming, it was alright, since she was with Haku. At dinner, the Prince of Blue met Miku and fell in love with her. But when the Country of green was destroyed, Miku got separated from Haku. As she waited for Haku in the forest, Miku was killed by Len. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99VpJR7hGlA Bystander (Daughter of White) Shown as Haku, the "Daughter of White" was a loney girl who was made fun of in the Country of Green for her white hair. She often complains about her life and say "I'm sorry for being alive". She sometimes went to the forest to the old tree and prayed for friends. One day she met a girl with the most lovely green hair (Miku). It wasn't long untill they were frineds, despite that they were diffrant. They moved to the city, though it was large and overwhelming, it was alright, since she was with Miku. As the yellow queen (Rin) commanded her soldirs to kill all green haired woman, Haku wish she would have taken Miku's place. Haku then lived in an abandoned church, where she met Rin, but didn't see her as the yellow queen and thought she died. However, when Rin was confessing in the Church, Haku heard her and knew she was the "Daughter of Evil". When Rin went to the beach to send her wish, Haku snuck behind her, toke out a knife and was going to kill Rin, but didn't. She saw that Rin was like her befor she met Miku: a vary lonely girl. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8f0ljVok71U Prince of Blue Shown as Kaito, the "Prince of Blue" was the prince from across the sea. One day when he visited, he met Miku and fell in love with her and refused the proposal from the yellow queen. When he found Miku dead in the forest, he bacame enrage and joined that revolution. Woman in Red Armor Shown as Meiko, the "Womaan in Red Armor" was the one to lead the revolution and the one to exicute the "queen" (Len). So that's it. Again, the genders or looks does not have to match a character in the RP, as long as you think they match. Also, I do not own Vocaloid or any of their songs whatsoever, just to prove I didn't make these stories up. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts